


Yeah, I Want You

by transbenrey



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Marked M because of vore, Non-Sexual, Soft Vore, Unaware Pred, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbenrey/pseuds/transbenrey
Summary: All Gordon had wanted was food, that was it. But instead, here he was, Benrey's hand tight around his torso as his maw inched closer.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Yeah, I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two hours at 12 A.M and am not bothering to fully proofread it. This is also my first time writing for HLVRAI which is not what I expected to be my first but whatever. I'm just throwing it for ya. Take it.

All Gordon wanted when he came into the kitchen was food-- whether that’d be something left out or something he’d need to grab himself a mystery at the time. When he’d gotten up to the kitchen counter using the rope on his belt, he’d spied some sort of half-open package. As he steadied himself on the counter, bundling the rope back onto his belt he looked at what the open package was— graham crackers, barely sealed with a rubber band. Well, at least it wasn’t something long gone to room temperature.

As he grabbed off the rubber band holding the bag together, carefully slipping in and breaking off about a quarter of the first cracker he could reach, slowly moving out of the bag and sitting himself on the counter as he chewed away. They tasted a bit stale, but were better then what else he usually scavenged in the kitchen alone. From his perch, he could barely hear Benrey enter the room, let alone see him.

“hey freeman, you— uh, you stealin’ my snack?” Benrey asked, leaning his arm on the counter a few feet away from where Gordon sat. Gordon jumped at his sudden presence, standing up, half-eaten graham cracker in hand. “W— No…?” Gordon sputtered, still having to look up to meet Benrey’s eyes even with the space between them. “I mean— yeah, I got hungry and didn’t want to disturb you…? Y’know, ‘cause you were doing something.”

_Shit. Oh, shit. _Since the two were more open with each other, Gordon still hadn’t really broken what he thought were boundaries— things like this. He didn’t even know if Benrey trusted him enough to be near food completely alone. “maaaan, gordon feetman takin’ my snacks… got some crumbs on you, bro?” Benrey asked, slowly walking closer to Gordon’s small spot, making Gordon slowly back up on instinct. Though, the comment _did _make Gordon check himself— he did have crumbs over him, Benrey was right there. “c’mon, let your pal benrey clean up? Please?”____

_____ _

_____ _

“Clean up… the food? You're uh, the right size for that Benrey. Not something I— I can really do.” Gordon said, realizing that’d he’d backed himself into a wall. Well… it didn’t seem like Benrey was angry, so that’s good, right? “I mean, I’m basically done. I can clean up crumbs n’ shit.” He let himself relax a bit, realizing that it apparently wasn’t a super big deal, though still wary as Benrey’s eyes followed him. 

“ _no, _man. let me clean you. benrey’ll give you the ol’ friend clean.” Inching closer to the corner Gordon was stuck in, he wouldn’t exactly be able to escape him if need be. Gordon looked to his left, the only place with some extra room, and back to Benrey. “‘Friend clean’? What’s that?” He asked, tilting his head to the side and walking closer to the hand Benrey had laying on the counter. “the friend clean! i clean you and you get the extra cuddles… fuckin’ feetman doesn’t know what the friend clean is.”__

____

____

_Extra cuddles? _Gordon was about to ask, but decided against it. He was tired of being called “Feetman” already and after the few months of them living together, well… he could trust him enough. Hopefully. “Uh, sure… alright. Friend clean time, I guess. Let’s go.”__

____

____

“oh, hell yeah. friend clean time.” Benrey smirked, moving his hand to grab Gordon’s torso, making the smaller man yelp; hoisting him up so they were almost face to face, only about a foot away from each other. 

“W—” Gordon was cut off from asking _what _by Benrey’s maw, open wide enough in front of him that he could see the sharp, long rows of teeth— bringing all his panic back. “ _Wait! _” Gordon yelled, quickly stopped as Benrey’s tongue wrapped around him, tilting his head upward just enough that Benrey could let go and let gravity drag Gordon inside— saliva dripping all over him as he grabbed onto Benrey’s tongue. “‘ey, st’p sq’rm’n…. don’t w’nna h’rt…” Benrey mumbled, giving up and grabbing Gordon with his index and thumb, taking him out of his mouth and letting him it on his palm.____

_____ _

_____ _

“What the fuck, man?!” Gordon shrieked, shaking from the saliva that chilled the air around him. “I didn’t expect you to try and fucking _eat _me!”__

____

____

“what, man? thats gross, i wouldn’t eat a feetman. just wanted to cuddle. can get you out if you really don’t like it. noclip you outta there.” Benrey explained, giving a quizzical look to Gordon. “it’s all comfy and shit in there… probs the place to be if you’re that small.”

“O-oh. Well, if you can get me out… I guess we can go ahead. It’s probably warmer too, I’m freezing my ass off because of your fucking salivia, dude.” Gordon laughed. Well, it probably _would _be warmer there… and safer. Okay, yeah. That sounds kind of good. “Well, drop me in, man. Let’s— let’s try this.”__

____

____

And Gordon had Benrey’s tongue surrounding his body just as quickly as he was pulled out, pulling him right back in. More saliva coated itself on Gordon’s hair, pinning some of it to his neck as Benrey’s tongue pressed against Gordon’s HEV suit, Gordon needing to hold onto what he could of the tongue just to not fall to the back of Benrey’s mouth. The tongue slowly pushing Gordon downwards, pushing him towards the back of his mouth until he swallowed. 

Gordon yelped at the sudden movement, the slick muscles and force of peristalsis almost making it impossible to move— he could hear lungs pumping air, a gentle, slow heartbeat and slowly faded as Gordon was forced out of an even tighter section, landing on soft, squishy flesh. Jesus, he did not expect that trip down to drain so much energy from him. His limbs ached enough that he felt almost forced to lay down, almost sinking into the walls of Benrey’s stomach.

A sudden light encompassed the stomach walls, teal to purple. Gordon took a second to think. “Am I okay? Uh, I guess…. kinda exhausted, though.” Gordon paused, trying to catch his breath as he felt himself shift, from what he could guess Benrey must have laid down, changed positions in some way. “Well, how is it out there? It’s, uh, certainly warm enough in here.” Gordon asked, attempting to curl up again on what he was guessing was the “floor”.

“yo, extreme cuddles. got em nice and hot huh? niiiice.” Benrey said, the walls glowing pink to blue. _Pink to blue means “I love you” _. Well, Gordon wasn’t dead. That was good. And it was pretty comfortable in here. He could probably rest up. “so lil man, uh, you good? wanna noclip or?” The being asked, a bit of concern in his voice. “I’m good. Can I rest here for a bit? It’s way more exhausting than I thought.” Between the bit of panic from earlier and his exhaustion, Gordon was completely wiped out. He spread himself out from a ball, trying to get into a better sleeping position and snuggling his soft surroundings.__

____

____

Benrey, outside, let out a small hum of contentment as he let a hand rest on his middle— feeling the small shift of Gordon moving around. It was actually pretty nice, the feeling of protecting the little man. He savored the leftover taste of cinnamon and sugar. He was also glad he didn’t immediately swallow him, considering Gordon didn’t even know what cuddles were. Didn’t want to panic his little guy.

It was a very nice feeling to protect. And damn, was this a great way to get better acquainted.


End file.
